Genie In A Bottle
Genie In A Bottle" is a pop song (originally by Christina Aguilera) performed by Dove Cameron who respires her role as Mal. The music video premiered on March 18, 2016 during a new Stuck in the Middle episode on Disney Channel. In the music video, Mal is transported into the magic lamp of Jordan (played by Iman Karran), the daughter of Aladdin’s Genie, after wishing she had Jordan’s magical powers. The song and music video are inspired by the "Genie Chic" storyline in the animated short-form series Descendants: Wicked World. Immediately following the Disney Channel premiere, the music video for Genie in a Bottle is available on DisneyMusicVevo, and a dance tutorial with Dove Cameron will air on Disney Channel. On March 20, Disney Channel will also present do-it-yourself genie-chic style videos and a ‘Radio Disney Total Access’ featuring behind-the-scenes footage from the music video. Lyrics Come on, come on Ohh, whow I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone to release me You're lickin' your lips And blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...) Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah) Gotta like what you do (I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out) The music's fading and the lights down low Just one more dance and then we're good to go Waiting for someone Who needs me Hormones racing at the speed of light But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...) Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no) If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle) You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me (Ohh) I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh) Just come and set me free baby And I'll be with you (I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out) I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey (If you wanna be with me) I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle) You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby) You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me) I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out Category:Songs